


Everything Changes

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 2 Episode I Will Rise Up. Part 2 Eric does what he has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Everything Changes  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Godric/Eric Northman  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 2 Episode I Will Rise Up. Part 2 Eric does what he has to do.   
>  Part 1 [Saving Godric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1034749)  
>  **A/N:** written for the word on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Godric glanced at the ropes binding him to the bed and he knew he could escape anytime he wished. Although, it was thrilling to know that his child cared for him this deeply. So because of the pain his decision had caused his child he would allow Eric this time. 

“I brought you a present.” Eric reached into the bag in his hand and removed a long serpentine silver chain and quickly began to lay it across Godric’s body.

A long hiss escaped him. “This changes nothing, Eric.”

“Maybe not yet.” A determined smile crossed Eric’s face. “But it will.”


End file.
